Mistletoe
by smutrose
Summary: Ever since Damian was ten, Stephanie would surprise him and give him a peck under the mistletoe. Not this year. This year Damian was going to show her.


Ever since Damian was young he had always had a crush on Stephanie. It was especially hard after he hit puberty. In more than one way. He always ended up going on patrol with her. Not that he minded all that much. He was 19 now, and he knew Steph would be coming it visit, it being close to Christmas and all. Every year Bruce held a Christmas party at Wayne manor, and every year Stephanie would catch him off guard and playfully kiss him under the mistletoe. He still had memories if when they were younger and she would grab him by the back of his tailored suit collar and drag him over to her, planting a kiss on top of his head. Then as he grew taller she would kiss him on the cheek always cheerily nudging him in the ribs afterwards, telling him to go and get some eggnog or something. This year he was determined to astound her.

It was Christmas Eve, 5:00 in the afternoon. Around 6:30 guests began to trickle in, by 8:30, the entire ballroom was packed. As he mingled with the guests, fake smiling at their petty rich comments, and their idiotic haughty laughs. As he finally found an opening in a conversation and slipped away from a couple of annoying guests.

He saw her from across the room. Stephanie's blonde curls cascaded down her back. Her gown, draped over her shoulders before coming to a scoop at the small of her back. It was midnight blue, and glimmered under the ballroom's chandlers. Many naughty images flashed through his mind. Most of them, that dress would come to an... unfortunate demise.

She was smiling and chatting with some millionaire that he'd seen on the news a few day prior. Her head turned and she spotted him, zeroing in. A smirk danced across her pink lips and she slinked towards him. Her arms swayed in her long sleeves. Now that she was walking I could see the slit in her dress running from her mid thigh to the floor. Her legs, swishing back and forth, were tan and toned. He swallowed. Hard.

She approached him, and by her face Damian couldn't tell if she had seen him checking her out.

"Hey Damian." She grinned.

"Steph." He smirked.

She brought him in for a quick hug, before being distracted by another guest. As she had a conversation, he looked down, and caught sight of one of her feet. She was wearing black pumps and her toes were a perfectly manicured purple. He almost smiled, her signature color.

A smooth song came from the small ensemble in the corner. The ballroom quieted slightly, as more dancers took the floor.

"May I have this dance?" He stole her attention from the other guest.

"Why of course young Mr. Wayne." She giggled at her own joke.

"Mr Wayne is my father, you know that Steph."

He led her onto the dance floor, where she swayed in his arms, smiling up at him. He watched her, wondering if she was enjoying herself as much as he was.

"So how have you been?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Good, patrolling has gotten quiet and-" he started.

"No." She cut him off, whispering, "Not Robin. You, How have you been?"

"Good. But I'm even better now that you're here." He grinned.

"Oh, me? What happened to fatgirl?" She joked.

He laughed. "Come on. It's been almost nine years since I've called you anything of the sort."

"I almost miss little Dami." She grins, remembering her old name for him. "But you're fun too." She whispered.

Throughout the dance she would brush against him, and shoot him looks that were anything but innocent. The minuet ended and he looked down at her.

"I have something to show you."

He pulled her through the crowd, out into the hall, where there were less guests.

"Damian, where are we going?" Stephanie asked.

"Just follow me." He smiled.

Damian took her through the next few halls, until they got to the glass doors, leading out onto a secluded balcony. Damian opened the doors, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the balcony. The entire manor had been decorated for christmas, inside and out. The stone balcony, it's pillars decorated with pine, making the air linger with the intoxicating smell. There was barely any light, accept for the strings of lights hung around the balcony, and the light emitting from inside. Damian looked up to check if the small twig still hung above. He took with Stephanie at the edge, where he took both of her hands and looked down at her.

"When I first met you, Stephanie, I had the hugest crush on you." He admitted, his pale cheeks flushing scarlet.

"I know." She giggled quietly.

"You and Tim were together for so long, and I couldn't do anything about it." He smiled sadly.

She looked at Damian, confused. She stayed silent, nodding, frowning slightly.

"I still remember how you used to tease me at Christmas." He said in a hushed tone.

She smiled playfully. "My favorite part was how you would run off blushing."

"I've come a long way from a bratty ten-year-old." He smirked.

"I've noticed." She whispered.

"And now it's my turn."

"To...?" She frowned.

Damian looked up at the twig above them. Stephanie followed his gaze.

"Mistletoe..." Her eyes widened slightly, before she met his eyes.

He lifted a hand to brush a piece of hair from her eyes. His hand rested one her cheek before capturing her lips in a kiss. He could feel her hand in his hair. He let his other hand sit on her waist, pulling her closer. Damians back fell against the nearby pillar. Stephanie moaned into his mouth, and it sent shivers running through his bones. His hands were everywhere. Her neck, her shoulders, her bare back, her waist, and her beautifully sculpted ass that he had often stared at years prior.

A throat cleared behind them and in a voice most likely paired with a hidden smirk said;

"Master Wayne." Alfred had materialized just a inside the doors.

They separated, both breathing heavily and straightening themselves out.

"Yes, Alfred?" He inquired, annoyed.

"The dinner is starting." He announced to the both of us and promptly turned and walked back down the hall.

They looked at each other, and a mutual understanding passed through them.

 _ **we aren't done yet.**_


End file.
